Chad Dylan Cooper Hates Dogs, Right?
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: one day leaves Chad loving dogs...and Sonny ONESHOT!


**Okay, so I got this idea a while back, but was too busy to do anything, so I decided I'd go ahead and post it. **

**Please review.**

**Summary: one day leaves Chad loving Dogs….and Sonny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :(**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

_~Flashback~_

"_Okay, Monroe, where's your house?" I asked, since I was taking Sonny house because her mom was out of town._

"_Turn right up ahead, and then at the next stop light, take a right, and it's the third house on the right." She smiled a cute smile. Stupid cute._

_She yawned, and laid her head on the head rest, apparently tired._

"_You know," she yawned, again, "The Check it out girls sketch can really make you tired."_

"_Hmm." Was my brilliant response. I've watched the check it out girls many times, mostly cause sonny is in it, but she doesn't need to know that. She is hilarious in the sketch, though._

"_So, how was your day?" she asked, lazily._

"_Fine, Mackenzie finally realizes that his girlfriend is his brother's friends cousin. Very dramatic."_

"_Neat."_

_Neat? Really? Okay…where was the Sonny that made witty comebacks, and snappy insults?_

"_You seem tired." I said._

"_No, duh, Sherlock."_

_I rolled my eyes, typical Sonny._

"_Are you sure you're not tired from looking at this?" I asked, gesturing towards myself, "I'm mean, that can be really tiring."_

"_You know, if I looked at that, I wouldn't be alive."_

"_Why, cause its so amaz-" she interrupted me, "No, cause I'd die of laughter."_

"_Where did you find that comeback? Internet?"_

_She smiled, "Yep!"_

"_We're here 'Sonshine'" I looked at the huge three story white house. Maybe being on the second favorite tween show has its perks also. There was a fountain in the front yard. And a very colorful garden near the door. In the garden, sticking up from the ground was a metal sun. Ironic. It was yellow, and reminded me so much of Sonny._

_She hopped out and bounced to the door, she looked over her shoulder, "You want something to drink?"_

_I decided to take the chance to spend more time with her. "Sure."_

_I followed her inside._

_When I entered, two barking things ran up to me._

"_What are these?!" I yelled in a very man like fashion._

_She laughed, "They're my dogs. This is Lucy, and this is shiloe." She gestured towards each one. "They're Karen Poo's."_

"_Karen whats?" I asked, confused, as I subtly tried to get away from the mutts._

"_They're Karen Terriers, you know, Toto from the wizard of oz, crossed with poodles."_

_I nodded my head showing I understood._

_Then Sonny surprised me. Big time._

_She got down on her hands and knees, and one of the dogs, Lucy I think, ran under her, and went in circles underneath her._

_Sonny then grabbed a rope that was half deformed, and lightly teased them with it, apparently getting them hyped up._

_Once they were barking, and wagging their tails, just begging for the rope, Sonny laid on the rope, and put her head on the floor._

_She giggled as uh…Shiloe began digging on the linoleum floors, messing up her hair._

_She finally let them have it. I was stunned. I'd never seen anyone do that, and come out beautiful like sonny did. Her face was red with laughter, and her hair was in a funky disarray, yet she was still gorgeous._

"_Now you try!" she giggled._

_~End Flashback~_

And that is why I'm now laying on the floor next to Sonny, my hair sticking out everywhere, but for once, I didn't care about how my hair looked. Lucy had situated herself between me and Sonny, much to my dismay, and Shiloe had some how managed to find a spot on top of my chest, earning a laugh from Sonny.

Okay, it's true, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like dogs, but if it's for Sonny, then I'll do it. Truth be told, I was actually starting to like dogs, well, Sonny's dogs at least.

Me and sonny stared at each other, before busting into laughter. We laughed so much, my sides hurt, and Shiloe jumped off of me, because I was moving so much.

Sonny jumped up, and extended her hand, which I eagerly took. She helped me up and asked if I'd like something to drink. I nodded my head, and followed her into a very modern kitchen. The cabinets were made of glass, so you could see through them. She opened one, and grabbed to glasses.

She turned to me, "What would you like? We have water, milk, orange juice, fruit punch, eggnog, and some sparkling grape juice." She said, making a face we she muttered fruit punch.

I chuckled, "Does little miss sunshine not like fruit punch?"

"I like fruit punch…just not that kind, its light, and organic. Bleh. I only like the stuff with sugar, and artificial flavors."

I was shocked; she was so thin. "Really? It seems like you only eat organic stuff."

"Why?"

"Because, you're really thin. Not in a bad way though."

She blushed, "Thanks. I just have really high metabolism."

"Well, I guess I'd like some sparkling grape juice."

"Okay, this is the good sparkling grape juice to."

She pulled down a bottle, and poured a fair amount into each of our glasses.

I leaned against the counter, while Sonny jumped up, and sat on the stove.

The room was full of silence; not an awkward one, no, a comfortable one. As if we're enjoying the others company.

Breaking the silence, my phone started ringing.

I whipped it out.

"Yes?"

"_Hey, Chad." _Portlyn's voice came through the other end.

"What do you want?"

"_You're needed on set. Something the mail guy needing to see you or something like that."_

I sighed, "Kay. I'll be there soon.

"_Ok, see you then."_

I placed my phone in my pocket and glanced at Sonny, "Hey, I'm needed on the set of Mackenzie Falls, so I got to go. But I had a really good time. Until next time, Mad 'am." I grabbed her hand like Romeo, and place a sweet kiss on her hand, before walking out her front door.

Three things made this day perfect.

I got to spend some quality time with Sonny.

I found that I could like dogs.

I kissed her. (Sure it was her hand, but it was a kiss, none the less)

* * *

**What do you think? Was it filled with fluff, or snuff? Please tell me which.**

**Review review review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


End file.
